


Body Choreography

by kirakiracats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dancer AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiracats/pseuds/kirakiracats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing, with just the two of them in a studio late at night, is more foreplay than practice, even when they're not actually touching. Because Eren can't stop watching Levi work it, and Levi won't realise he's spoiling Eren until it's too late, and even then he won't care. The wall of mirrors adds a certain kink, but it's not public sex if no one else is around, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Choreography

**Author's Note:**

> So I've done bottom Levi so I decided to balance it out with some bottom Eren. I've been trying to write this for a month and finally sat down and wrote all the smut today so I'm posting before the shame _really_ kicks in. I was pulled in watching a lot of Youtube videos one day and got nostalgic over my old classes and somehow this was created. It surprisingly got longer than I thought. Slightly cliche with one dancing street and the other dancing ballet-ish, and a lame title because I suck.
> 
> The song they dance to is [Clique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOrLNHbEzMg) by Kanye, and I pulled inspiration from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eWuX5-ZNXU) particular video (great choreographer imo) so watch it for a better representation of what I tried to describe :3

 

Eren takes the stairs two at a time, rushing up and around the corners while his bag bounces against his hip. He doesn’t pass anyone else, and throws open the door to the top floor recklessly. The hallway is also empty, noise from the street outside drifting in through one open window. He goes over to close it; the night air is brisk and has sucked all the heat from the building. The rooms he passes are all dark inside, but he barely pays attention to that, eyes fixed on the set of double doors at the end of the hallway on the left-hand side. He jogs over, happy to see that the lights are still on. _He’s here._

 

He doesn’t hesitate in pushing open the door and walking inside. There’s no need to look around for Levi, since the man is the only other person in the room. He stands in the corner by the stereo facing away from Eren, so the boy takes the opportunity to let his eyes roam freely over his body. Levi is wearing his metallic grey hi-top sneakers – Eren's personal favourites from his large collection of shoes – a baggy white t-shirt, and black drop-crotch sweatpants. The door swinging shut behind Eren and the quiet _squeak_ of his Converse on the shiny wooden floor make Levi look up from the CD case in his hand. Eren grins when he sees actual surprise cross Levi’s face for a second before his expression relaxes to its default blankness.

 

“Eren, what are you doing here? It’s nearly nine.” Eren walks over to Levi as he talks, briefly glancing at himself in the wall of mirrors. He’s bundled up in some of his thickest clothes, with a beanie on his head that hides his messy brown hair, and the warm air in the room is starting to make him feel overly hot.

 

“Hey, Levi. Can’t I just drop by to see my boyfriend for no reason?” Eren flashes a smile to go along with his innocent tone, to which Levi simply raises an eyebrow. Now that he has turned around, Eren can see that his white t-shirt has the ‘PARENTAL ADVISORY EXPLICIT CONTENT’ logo on the front. The sight makes him grin.

 

“No, not here. This studio complex is in the opposite direction to your apartment from the college, even though it is closer. And you must have a reason to be here this late,” Levi says bluntly, and Eren's smile turns sheepish. He laughs awkwardly.

 

“Well, ok, you got me. Armin can’t give me a ride back since he’s still working on his piano composition and is ‘in the zone.’” Eren makes quotation marks in the air with his fingers. “I was hoping I’d catch you here before you leave for the night so I could ask for a lift?” Eren stops in front of Levi, looking down at him and giving him his best puppy eyes.

 

“You walked here? Eren, it’s fucking freezing outside. You could make yourself ill,” Levi's brow furrows slightly in worry. Eren keeps up his pleading look. “You don’t have to look at me like that, of course I’ll take you home. I still think you should’ve just phoned me.”

 

“Thanks, Levi!” Eren pulls the shorter man into a hug, which is gently returned with one arm. “And don’t worry, I have plenty of layers on. And also I really did want to see you. Texts and calls aren’t enough.” Levi pulls away first, clearing his throat quietly.

 

“Whatever. I knew you’d need something, you haven’t been here for two weeks.” Levi's eyes narrow. “Which, incidentally, is also the last time I saw my hoodie. Care to explain why _you’re_ wearing it?” Eren grins at him unapologetically, stuffing his hands into the front pockets of the soft, green zip-up hoodie. The symbol of two outstretched, overlapping wings on the left breast and back is the emblem of Levi’s street dance crew, Legion. When he had come to see Levi two weeks ago for a spontaneous lunch date, the temperature had dropped suddenly on their way back from the café. Because Eren had had his mind on the surprise that morning, he had neglected to take any sort of coat or jacket with him, thinking that he would be fine for a couple of hours outside. Eren had walked with Levi all the way upstairs to the studio, making the most of their time together, and just as he left, spotted Levi's hoodie draped over a chair by the wall. He didn’t think Levi would miss it for a little while, so he’d grabbed it on his way out, while Levi had his back turned. He spent the next week wrapped up in Levi's scent before it had faded too much for him to notice.

 

“I was borrowing it. It just feels so good to wear the _Wings of Freedom_. So, how was class today?” Levi stares at him silently, but when Eren still doesn’t look even a little guilty under his glare, he sighs and shakes his head.

 

“Whatever… it looks good on you.” Eren puffs out his chest with delight. “Class was the same as always. Oluo wore a snapback, Petra called him a try-hard douchebag. But you’re lucky today. I probably would’ve already been gone if I hadn’t extended the cool down because of the weather. The last thing I need is someone getting injured because their muscles froze up as soon as they stepped outside.”

 

“Petra said that? Isn’t she, like, twelve?”

 

“Just turned thirteen, actually. I let her have the spotlight last week to celebrate. Made a little something up to Beyoncé’s _Grown Woman._ She killed it,” Levi says, pride colouring his tone and a small smile on his lips. “Not that I expected anything less, that little spitfire. And her language is pretty tame considering she’s around me so much, don’t you think?” Eren looks down once again at Levi's t-shirt, and has to admit that Hanji's taste in gifts can sometimes be very appropriate.

 

“She’s amazing, to be in a class with the rest of you guys who are ten years older. I can’t wait to be a part of Legion,” Eren says, eyes glowing with determination. Levi looks at him fondly.

 

“Come in earlier next week, I know she’d love to see you and hear more stories about your fancy performing arts school. And Isabel's your age, we’re not all twenty-three. You have to finish college first, that’s the deal. It’s only a little longer.” Eren groans in frustration, like he always does when this topic comes up in their conversations.

 

“But you didn’t make a deal like that with anyone else. Petra is still in school! I wanna join sooner than that!” Levi rolls his eyes at Eren's childish pout. They’ve been through this multiple times before.

 

“Petra’s father also thinks she’s too young, but she’s promised to keep her grades up, and apparently she talks highly about us all the time. Plus, he can talk to me any time after class when he comes to pick her up, unlike your parents. It’s different. You’re finishing. _You_ were the one who told me that your father would never let you drop out and your mother wouldn’t approve of you dancing with a street crew. This way they can’t use that as an excuse for you not to.”

 

“I _know._ She doesn’t get that it’s not a gang and we won’t be doing drugs and beating people up. I told her that you- that Legion wasn’t like that. And I _am_ going to graduate and make them both happy, but also for myself. I’m just in a mood to complain,” Eren sighs, shoulders slumping slightly.

 

“Tough day?” Levi asks, reaching up to fiddle with the zip of Eren's borrowed hoodie. Eren frowns as he starts venting.

 

“Ugh, Jean was being really obnoxious today, but that was tolerable since I got to see him act like a flustered idiot when it was announced that Mikasa will be his partner for the paired section. Even when her hair that he loves so much is up in a bun during class, he looks like he’s about to get a nosebleed just from looking at her. And Shadis made us do fifteen minutes of triplets across the studio, which I hate, and cut out our leaping practice altogether! But the real awful thing is the costume for the next show requires white leggings, _totally_ against my vote. Why couldn’t it be something darker? White isn’t very slimming.” Levi's fingers stop playing with the zipper, and he moves that hand to Eren's shoulder, giving Eren a serious look.

 

“Eren,” he says, staring into his eyes. “One, you sound _so_ gay right now. Two, I know for a fact that you own a pair of white skinny jeans, don’t lie. And three, your legs aren’t fat at all so why are you complaining?” Eren sputters and blushes at how easily those words leave Levi's mouth, the offhand compliment making his heart flip.

 

“Jeans are different,” he mumbles, looking away. Levi smirks and lets his hand drop. Eren catches it with his own and holds on to it while they stand there.

 

“Yeah, they make your ass look fantastic,” Levi replies, watching the pink on Eren's cheeks deepen to red and secretly glad that it is so easy to make him smile again. “So I would’ve thought that Mikasa would be _your_ partner, if only because she requested it.”

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t her choice though. Shadis has final call after all. I’m with Annie. Y’know, small, blonde, and able to kill you in twenty different ways without getting a single drop of blood on her leotard.”

 

“Nope, never seen her.”

 

“Well, anyway, yeah, I’m paired with her. She’s a good partner actually, light so I can lift her quickly and hold her there. Mikasa is a little heavier than me, since she’s basically solid muscle from all that gymnastics she used to do, and Jean is taller, so they make a better match. I’m fine with it, and she didn’t seem too pissed. No arguments anyway.” Levi hums as he listens, staring at their interlocked fingers with softness in his eyes. Eren gives his hand a squeeze, happy for the small point of contact after being apart for so long. Levi looks up at him and squeezes back gently.

 

“So, shall we go? I’ll clean and grab my stuff first and—”

 

“Wait, wait! Can I see your finished dance first? The one you’ve been working on since I was here last, not the Beyoncé one, although I’m sure that one is awesome too. I’ve still only seen the first half…” Eren asks shyly, half-expecting to be turned down since Levi must have had a long day. But Levi simply looks surprised – Eren is glad that he’s not angry about being interrupted – and appears to be contemplating his answer.

 

“Sure, why not,” he says after a few seconds and Eren bounces on his toes in excitement. Levi lets go of his hand to plug his iPod back in to the speaker in the corner, and Eren drops his bag and kicks it so it slides against the wall of mirrors next to him. He is more careful when taking off the hoodie, folding it in half and then draping it across his bag so that it doesn’t touch the floor. Next he takes off his thick sweatpants, leaving his converse on, and throws them next to the pile as he turns to find Levi waiting in the centre of the room.

 

“How do you get away with those leggings? Don’t you have a dress code?” Levi asks incredulously, staring at the offending item of clothing with a small furrow between his brows. Eren looks down at himself in confusion, seeing nothing wrong with the monochrome Aztec print leggings he’s wearing. He had found them in the women’s section the last time he went shopping with Mikasa, and bought them without a second thought.

 

“What do you mean? As long as it’s suitable dancewear it doesn’t matter for classes. And Shadis doesn’t care really, he only shouts at me about my technique being too rough. You should see the other pair I got, it has handprints all down the legs. I’m gonna wear them next week,” Eren says, a cheeky grin on his face.

 

“I’d like to see that,” Levi says, voice a little lower. Eren instantly takes note of his hooded eyes and sultry smirk, and stiffens as he imagines himself parading round Levi's apartment in nothing but the leggings, Levi's hands touching him and following the pattern from his calves to his hips. There is tension where there wasn’t any before, crackling in their joined gazes, but Levi breaks it a moment later. “Go on and click play then. It should be on the right song already since we were running it on repeat today.”

 

Eren blinks a few times to bring himself back to the present, and then quickly follows Levi's instruction. He presses the button on the stereo, making sure that the track will play from the beginning. When he sees that the digital screen reads 0:00, he turns and jogs over to Levi's side, already buzzing with anticipation.

 

He loves dancing with Levi. Would do it every day if he could. It’s only the intro, nothing but vocals, but Eren already feels wired. Levi rolls his shoulders loosely and glances at him, seemingly unaffected except for the spark of something coming to life in his grey eyes. That fire jumps over to Eren, leaving him electrified with just a look.

 

God, he wants to kiss him. But now is not the time.

 

_Ain’t nobody fuckin’ with my clique, clique, clique, clique, clique…_

 

Levi nods his head in time to the music and Eren finds himself copying him, getting into the feel of the music, settling into the separate mindset he has for songs like this. Confident, self-assured, unapologetic. Dancing hip-hop is arrogant; you have to act like you’re the best. If you’re Levi, then it’s not an act at all. It’s so much rougher than Eren's norm of ballet and contemporary, definitely the gritty counterpart to those styles, and that makes him feel powerful. The hook is coming to an end, and Eren and Levi start jumping in place to the beat, toes barely leaving the floor, working themselves up to the first phrase.

 

_And all the bad bitches, man, they want the…_

 

Levi locks eyes with him once more, and grabs his crotch suggestively at the missing word hinted in the lyrics. Eren bites his lip and smirks, revelling in the way Levi drops his barriers when he gets into the music. But then they both have to face forwards, able to see themselves in the mirror opposite, and finally, they start to dance.

 

Eren is all long limbs and strong core, extending all motions to their fullest, poised but with seductive eyes, which he stares into in his own reflection. He charms himself, reels himself in and feels comfortable in his skin; then again, dancing is the one time he feels free, no matter what genre the song is. Narcissistic? Perhaps. But he feels no shame either way. He fumbles a quick sequence of steps because he has to remind himself that there’s no need to point his toes and that he can be less rigid with his arms. A second later, he’s grinning widely with satisfaction, seeing that his shoulders roll exactly like Levi's.

 

Levi is harsher with his movements, and he can afford to be. It’s his dance after all, created from his own mind and soul. He breathes it, understands it effortlessly. He is nothing but bent elbows and knees, staying grounded and hitting the beat exactly every time without fail. His footwork is so swift that Eren is momentarily distracted; it’s admittedly a little bit of a turn on, paired with Levi's hooded gaze. Eren concentrates again to finish the phrase which flows from move to move fluidly, complementing the rap in the background.

 

The hook comes back in, and they slow down to take a breather. Eren knows that Levi is planning to use this section for freestyle, giving his crew a chance to show off their individual personalities however they like. Erd and Gunther’s breakdancing is always a crowd pleaser. He turns to Levi and laughs, high off the energy in the room, the energy between them. Levi is breathing a little heavier, and smiles back at him, obviously having fun, too.

 

“Don’t get too cocky, Eren.”

 

“Ha, you like it when I’m cocky,” he replies, running a hand through his hair and tossing away his beanie.

 

“Hmpf, you better keep up with me then,” Levi challenges, but Eren doesn’t feel any pressure. He knows he can do this, and he knows he looks good. The second verse is his favourite, so he’s more than eager to jump straight back in.

 

_Yeah, I’m talking Ye, yeah, I’m talking Rih, yeah, I’m talking B…_

 

The routine is more aggressive now, and Eren infuses the moves with all the attitude he has. His heart pounds, and seeing how he and Levi are in complete sync now fills him with indescribable happiness. He grins at the nod to Beyoncé’s famous _Single Ladies_ move when they raise their left hands and twist them. He pulls off the precision of the next hand movements mostly because of his muscle memory, knowing what do to without really thinking about it despite the complexity. His body knows instinctively from all his practice, in his room, during his school breaks, anywhere with enough space. Eren would devote most of his spare time to memorising Levi's choreography, prioritising it over his other work. He knows that that is the exact reason why Levi won’t let him officially join before he finishes college, but to him it is definitely worth it; he looks like he belongs next to the older man.

 

Eren recognises the upcoming last line, even in his trance, and puts all the emphasis on his final moves. The hook starts again, and although the song isn’t finished, it marks the end of where Eren knows the dance. He darts out of Levi's way, running to the front so he can carry on watching while catching his breath. He sits down, back against the mirrors, as Levi marches in place in the centre. He knows from talking with Levi that this is the part where the whole group would stomp together, as one perfectly coordinated unit. The idea is to look militant, and Eren fiercely wants to see the crew live up to their name. He imagines them all flanking Levi, intense expressions both intimidating and impressing the crowd. The finished product should be awe-inspiring.

 

Even solo, Levi owns the floor with his presence and hidden charisma. He talks without words, exceptionally strict on himself but visibly enjoying it at the same time. Eren drinks in the new moves, unable to tear his eyes away even if he had wanted to. He loves watching it for the first time, and can’t wait to learn it himself.

 

Levi holds nothing back, and Eren appreciates the front-row seat. From this side, he’s calm enough to notice the almost impossibly fast spins and bold asymmetry that’s indicative of Levi's choreography. But he finds that he isn’t so much watching Levi's body as he is his face. Because the man is in his element, immersed in the dance to the point where his carefully constructed mask has completely slipped to let out his emotions.

 

Eren is almost one hundred percent sure that many of the hip thrusts and crotch grabs aren’t officially meant to be there, but he isn’t complaining. They’re simply the benefits of a private viewing; Levi never usually uses such blatantly sexual moves and poses. He advances forwards, practically dancing _on_ Eren, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes. Dominance and power radiates from his body, commanding Eren's attention. And when he ends, stance wide, Eren is left speechless.

 

If this had been a demonstration to a full class, Eren knows that the studio would be filled with shouts and cheering, and possibly a few catcalls. The reception received here is always a lot rowdier than the polite applause usually shown in Eren's lessons. But although Eren loves the liveliness of a group class, nothing beats being alone with Levi.

 

There is a quiet pause, neither of them moving until the song starts up from the beginning, locked on repeat. Levi straightens up and walks over to the speakers nonchalantly while Eren is left reeling. The music cuts off abruptly, but he wants to see it all over again, immediately.

 

“Fuck, Levi… we should’ve filmed that,” Eren says, debating whether he has a new favourite part or if it has stayed the same as before. He would watch that performance at least three times a day, if he could. As it is, his YouTube history is already full of Levi's videos, old and new. Even back when their relationship had been nothing more than one-sided admiration, it wouldn’t have been far-fetched to call him Levi's number one fan. And now that his feelings are reciprocated and he can do something about it…

 

“What are you talking about, it’s nowhere near ready,” Levi replies, and Eren shoots to his feet.

 

“ _Me_?! More like, what are _you_ talking about? That was amazing! I mean, that part where you do the thing was unbelievable! The whole world should get to see this!” Levi stops in front of him around with a strange look on his face, like he hadn’t been expecting Eren to give him such a passionate response.

 

“That part where I do the thing?” Levi repeats, obviously entertained. Eren nods energetically.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know how you do it every time, but _damn,_ it’s hot.” Eren reaches out to grab Levi's waist, pulling him in closer. Levi tilts his head up, and the look in his eyes makes Eren flush hot all over.

 

“Oh yeah?” Amusement is evident in Levi's tone, but his eyes are dark with lust. He presses his chest closer to Eren's, and Eren can feel the thump of the man’s heartbeat traveling through his sternum. It’s fast but Levi has barely broken a sweat from the exercise. Fingertips trace up the outside of Eren’s thigh and he shivers, reflexively tightening his grip. Levi's other hand reaches between them to rub against Eren's quickly growing arousal, the thin leggings letting him feel everything. When Eren groans at the touch, Levi surges forwards, locking their lips together and slamming him against the wall.

 

Eren gasps at the change, but eagerly reciprocates, the cool mirror at his back a sharp contrast to the heated body pushing towards his front. They are flush against each other now, needy and desperate for one another. The time spent apart, no matter how short, has made everything more intense. Their kiss holds a sense of urgency, and Eren's hands move from Levi's back to wind into his hair. Levi responds by grabbing Eren behind one knee and hitching his leg up to wrap around him. The new friction makes Eren squirm in what little space he has, frantic to feel more. Levi pulls away first, holding Eren's bottom lip between his teeth and leaning back, leaving it red and swollen when he finally lets go. Eren groans at the bite, panting lightly.

 

“Come on, I’m taking you home,” Levi says, voice husky and far too alluring for Eren. But that doesn’t distract him from the meaning of the words, and he doesn’t let Levi step away from him.

 

“What?! No no no, you can’t just stop there, Levi! I want you,” Eren pleads, rolling his hips once for emphasis. There’s no hiding the prominent bulge there when he grinds on Levi like that, but the man does nothing to help, ignoring his own erection too. He goes to pull back again, and this time Eren reluctantly lets him, dropping his leg.

 

“I want you too, but I didn’t exactly come prepared, you know,” Levi says, obviously not happy with having to stop either. “And it’s already later than I am normally here for.” Eren licks his lips and closes the gap between them once more, unwilling to give in.

 

“Then what’s another few minutes? There’s some lube in my bag and a condom in my wallet. I only saw one other person on my way up here, and all the other rooms on this floor are empty. We can be quick, just please, for the love of all that is holy, _fuck_ me. Now.” Levi's pupils dilate, but still he holds back.

 

“Why do you have lube in your bag?”

 

“It doubles as my overnight bag when I stay round your place,” Eren says, as if it explains everything. “I’m always worried you’ll have run out.”

 

“Damn horny teenagers,” Levi grumbles quietly, shaking his head. But when he looks back up at Eren, it’s not a face of rejection he sees. “Fine,” he says nonchalantly, and then curves his lips into a devilish smirk. He reaches up to hold Eren's chin firmly in one hand, grey eyes glinting in the overhead light.

 

“Now, beg me again like a good boy.” Eren's breath hitches, but he doesn’t hesitate to reply.

 

“Fuck me, Levi. Please fuck me good and hard until I don’t even know my own na—”

 

Levi cuts him off with a second rough kiss, passionate and demanding, and Eren moans into his mouth, submitting immediately. His eyelids flutter shut, and he follows Levi's lead to slot their lips together perfectly, but his brain can’t figure out what to do with his hands. Choosing just one place where he wants to touch Levi is impossible; he wants to be everywhere, both over clothes and under, exploring his thickly muscled body without pause. He doesn’t have time to figure it out before Levi ends the kiss, finishing with a light nip to Eren's tongue when the boy searches for more. Eren is left dazed while Levi moves over to the mirror, crouching down to unzip and rummage through his bag.

 

“I’ve got your wallet but where is the lube, Eren? It’s a mess in here.” Eren blinks and snaps out of it, taking that as his cue to start undressing.

 

“God, I don’t know. Inside pocket? Just keep looking, it’s probably at the bottom somewhere,” Eren replies, undoing the laces on his shoes. He only manages to toe one of them off before Levi is back, manhandling him to the floor and pinning him on his back without warning. His loose tank top is pushed up to his collarbones, and then Levi's mouth is on his nipple, sucking and teething however he likes. Eren jolts at the sudden stimulation, head slightly disorientated from the quick shift from standing to lying down. Little noises escape him as Levi plays with his chest, switching to the other nipple to pay it the same attention and stroking down Eren's sides. He sits back on his heels a minute later, grabbing the waistband to both Eren's leggings and underwear and tugging them down his slender thighs. He can only get them off one leg, since Eren still has his left shoe on, but he doesn’t care. He just wants them out of the way, driven by Eren spread out and waiting beneath him.

 

Eren raises his head to watch as Levi uncaps the small bottle of lube and slicks up his fingers, his body thrumming with anticipation. Levi pushes his right leg up to his chest, and Eren gets the message and holds it there obediently. The first touch at his hole makes him tense for a second, and then he drops his head back and relaxes all over, letting Levi take care of him. One finger pushes past the ring of muscle, sinking in and thrusting a few times. Levi watches Eren's reactions closely, adding a second finger when he thinks he is ready and twisting them. Eren writhes on the floor and clutches his leg tighter as two fingers become three, and his prostate is brushed over teasingly.

 

“Hurry _up_ , Levi. I thought you said we didn’t have time,” Eren whines, not caring how high his voice is.

 

“Shut up. You should know better than to rush this part,” Levi says gruffly, and continues to move his fingers just like before. Eren bites his lip and obeys, but moves his hips impatiently. Finally, Levi slips his fingers out, curling them one last time as he does and making Eren's cock twitch. “Okay.” He looks at Eren thoughtfully before making a decision. “On your knees.”

 

Eren scrambles to roll over as he’s been told, wanting something bigger inside him and rushing to get it. He gets in position quickly, crossing his forearms and resting the side of his face on them, ass high in the air. He can hear the condom packet being opened behind him and his heart hammers against his ribcage, excitement making it race. But just as he’s ready to get to the good part, Levi grabs a handful of his hair and pulls, lifting his head up.

 

Eren hisses in a breath and then shivers on the exhale. The sensation of sparks flying across his scalp makes his mind go blissfully blank. He groans when Levi tugs harder, making his skin tingle.

 

“Oi, don’t close your eyes. Look at me. You wanted to do this here so you better watch every bit of it.”

 

Eren arches his back and dutifully keeps the eye contact while Levi starts to enter him, dropping his mouth open at the wonderful stretch he feels with every inch. The fullness he’s been craving is being given to him, agonisingly slow, and watching Levi's face only arouses him more. He’s sure that Levi's t-shirt has never been so fitting. Pre-cum drips from Eren's untouched erection as Levi bottoms out, groaning quietly as he does. He stays still for another minute, rubbing circles into Eren's hip with his free hand and letting him adjust, until Eren can’t take it anymore.

 

“Move. Move, Levi, please, _please_ ,” Eren begs, with both his voice and his eyes, almost shaking with the sensory overload. He moves his own head forward to feel the sparks again when his hair is pulled, purposely moaning louder in an effort to give Levi some incentive. The stillness is becoming torture. Levi hums, loosening his grip and massaging Eren's scalp.

 

“How about I make you work for it. Fuck yourself on my cock. Give yourself what you want.”

 

Eren whimpers, at the gentle touch on his head and the sinful words Levi purrs close to his ear. When Levi lets go of his hair and straightens up again, Eren rises to his hands, looking for a way to get better leverage. He starts by grinding back against Levi, working up to rocking back and forth once it gets easier. He fights the urge to hang his head, making himself look at the blush on his face in the reflection. His cock bounces with every movement, wet and heavy between his legs. He doesn’t move too fast, just enough to be satisfying, afraid to come too soon.

 

“You look so sexy, Eren. So good for me. Keep going,” Levi breathes, trying to control himself so that his voice doesn’t sound too uneven. Eren moans at the praise, moving with less restraint and scratching at the floor, vision becoming unfocused. When he experimentally cants his hips a different way and hits that bundle of nerves, the resulting shock makes him cry out. He can see Levi's eyebrows pull together as his ass clenches involuntarily.

 

“Shit, that’s it… so fucking tight,” Levi says between gritted teeth. Eren tries to regain his lost rhythm, but it’s hard to do that and get the right angle at the same time all by himself. It takes him another few minutes to get up to speed, but once he hits his prostate again, his legs quiver so badly that he can’t continue. He drops his head between his arms and closes his eyes, hardly able to see himself in the mirror past the tears of pleasure anyway.

 

“Hey, Eren, you’re too low, lift your hips,” Levi says, nowhere near as shaky as Eren but still panting slightly. Eren shakes his head and falls to his elbows.

 

“S-sorry, _ah_ , my knees are slipping. We’ve really been practicing our flexibility lately, and my box splits used to be the worst so…” Eren manages to say breathlessly, only just realising that Levi has almost slipped out and the tip of his own cock is touching the floor. Levi smirks at how wrecked Eren sounds.

 

“I’m both impressed and turned on, but we’ll have to save that for next time. I can’t fuck you properly like this.” Eren takes a deep breath and looks up to meet Levi's eyes in the mirror.

 

“Then get me in position, _Levi_ ,” he challenges. Levi quirks an eyebrow before gripping Eren’s hips and hoisting him back up effortlessly. Eren loves the show of strength, happy for Levi to take over. Levi is past the point of teasing and wastes no time in thrusting into Eren's heat, making the boy toss his head back and scream his name. He keeps his hands where they are, using his hold to get more force and setting a punishing pace. It may leave bruises, but Eren is too far gone to care, wound up too tight and feeling too good to complain. The slapping sound of skin on skin echoes around the room, which seems to be getting hotter with every passing second. He presses his forehead to his arms, forgetting what Levi had said about the mirror.

 

However, Levi doesn’t let him stay like that for long. He builds Eren up to his peak, judging the timing by experience and the boy’s chanting of “yes yes yes, harder _, faster,”_ before he slows himself to a stop.

 

“ _No_ , I was so _close_ , why did you—” Eren ends in a gasp and doesn’t finish his sentence, halted by an arm wrapping around his torso. It lifts him upright, so that his back presses to Levi's chest.

 

“Patience, Eren. Watch until the end. I want to be able to see your face and your pretty little cock when you cum,” Levi murmurs, shoving his hand under Eren's top and pinching a nipple to make Eren shiver. Eren's eyes are heavy-lidded, but he looks at how he is now on full display in the mirror, hair a mess, knees spread, debauched and almost at his limit. Levi is able to see over his shoulder, and lets his gaze wander across Eren's flushed chest, over toned abs, and down to his neglected erection.

 

He adjusts them so they are more comfortable, and then starts to move his hips once more. This time, he focuses less on speed and more on the angle, helped by the new position. He can get deeper inside Eren, in the right direction to hit his prostate more often. The way Eren's hand clings to his thigh hard enough to hurt lets him know that he’s found it. The boy is quickly getting worked up again, keening high in his throat, and Levi isn’t far behind. Feeling the tightening in his core, he reaches around to stroke Eren's cock, pumping it slightly faster than the steady pace of his hips.

 

“Levi, _ah! More!_ ”

 

Eren is dancing along the line, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes from the joint stimulation, needing one last push to be sent over the edge. A swipe over the head and a skilful twist of the wrist is what does it, and the words he shouts as he shoots white into Levi's fist are incomprehensible. He finally lets his eyes close, his whole body twitching as Levi pounds into him harder, chasing his own climax. Eren moans softly when he feels Levi cum on his final thrusts, his inner walls sensitive to the pulse of his orgasm. Levi bites Eren's shoulder and grunts as he spills into the condom, riding out both of their aftershocks. He keeps his hold tight around Eren, who has slumped weakly against him, and catches his breath. It’s almost uncomfortably hot to be wearing clothes and Levi wrinkles his nose at the sweat on his skin, but says nothing.

 

Eren comes back to his senses gradually, realising how much he is leaning on Levi and shifting forwards to remove his weight from the man. Levi slips out with a wet sound and Eren muffles a whimper at the loss of the delicious stretch. He feels boneless and sated, and Levi kisses along the top of his back, from his neck to his shoulder, over the stinging bite mark and back. Eren hums at the loving touch, and then Levi is poking him harshly.

 

“Go get me the tissues, I can’t touch anything like this,” Levi says, holding his sticky hand out to the side at a distance. “So messy,” he complains under his breath, and Eren snorts at the look on his face, nose wrinkled in disgust and lips pouting slightly.

 

“Ugh, do I have to move?” He himself has to deal with lube on his ass and thighs, so he has no sympathy for the man, but he does as asked, grabbing the box of tissues from on top of the speaker and bringing it back. They both clean themselves up as best they can and fix their clothes, and Levi wraps the condom in tissues to hide it before dropping the bundle in the bin.

 

“The cleaners don’t have to know about this, other people have to use this room,” he says when Eren looks at him curiously. The boy nods in agreement at the forethought. Luckily, Levi has wipes, since he likes a certain standard of cleanliness in a room that is shared with a number of sweaty people, so Eren is able to clear away the rest of the evidence on the floor. In the end, it’s only ruffled hair and lingering redness that could give them away.

 

It must be close to ten when they finally leave the studio, Levi locking the doors behind them. He double checks that he has his phone and iPod along with the keys. Eren winces when he pulls on his hoodie, feeling a twinge in his shoulder.

 

“Levi, did you have to bite me so hard? What if I have to change in front of people?” Eren grumbles half-heartedly. Levi doesn’t even turn to him as they walk down the corridor.

 

“Then ‘people’ will know that you’re taken. Simple. Think of it as a little reminder of me, in case we can’t see each other for a while again,” he says casually. “I need to wash my hands before we leave. I cannot put gloves on without scrubbing them with soap.”

 

“But you already used antibacterial wipes, isn’t that good enough?” Eren asks, but already knows the answer. Levi is stubborn, already walking to the toilets on that floor. He joins Levi for lack of anything else to do, and also because it will mean Levi won’t resist being touched afterwards. “So what will your next project be?” he asks eagerly, as Levi lathers with soap for a second time.

 

“Nicki Minaj, _Anaconda_ ,” Levi answers instantly. “It’s been in my head, and I haven’t danced to her in too long.” Eren laughs loudly, picturing it in his head. The twerking opportunities are endless, and it’s funny to imagine on their way out. Even the broken elevator doesn’t ruin his good mood. He can feel an ache in his lower back and hips as they take the stairs three floors down to the lobby, but savours the burn; it’s better than the way his muscles used to tense up after he danced for hours on end.

 

Winter chill hits them full force once they step outside the building, and Eren links his arm through Levi's on their way to the car. When he brings his hands up to his face to breathe warm air on them, Levi glances at him and rolls his eyes.

 

“It’s painful to watch you try to take care of yourself,” he says without bite, and Eren sticks his tongue out childishly at the comment, shoving his hands in his pockets. Levi links their arms more securely and sighs. “I guess I’ll have to let you borrow my hoodie for a little while longer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If they danced to Anaconda I would want it to be a mix of these two choreographies, [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ew595SQTSEQ) (my fav) and [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXl8TMbieug) ~  
> Also, little Petra absolutely wrecking the competition is entirely necessary, just imagine :)


End file.
